A Champion and The Slayer
by SweetAngelofMusic
Summary: Buffy is living in Italy with Dawn and Andrew, but gets a call from Angel that he really needs her help because a powerful demon is back. Buffy doesn't know that Spike is back and Oh Boy is she in for a treat. Props to my beta LipsForBiting7


A Champion and The Slayer

Chapter 1

Buffy was washing a blood stain out of her white blouse. She had just gotten into a fight with a demon called Mortogo. A demon that killed his victims by ramming a golden axe through there hearts. Buffy had killed the bastard though.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Dawn coming into the bathroom

"Oh, yeah…I'm fine." said Buffy looking down at her shirt

"Are you sure?"

"Dawn, I said I'm fine!" Buffy snapped

Dawn stepped back

"Look, I'm just trying to help. Ever since we came to Italy, You've been all non-Buffy."

"Dawn, I'm just…I'm sorry. I've been really stressed. Ever since… she looked back down at her shirt

"Spike?" asked Dawn

"What?" Buffy dropped her shirt and turned around

"I can tell…you miss Spike."

"I do not miss Spike!" Buffy tried but Dawn knew.

"Dawn, I do not miss Spike! I just appreciate, what he …did for us. He saved us all. I…also feel guilt for Anya…"

"It'll be fine Buffy." Dawn put her hand on Buffy's shoulder and walked out of the room.

Buffy looked down at her shirt where a lonely tear rolled down her cheek.

XOXO

**Wolfram and Hart**

Angel just got back from a meeting, and he walked into his office and saw Spike sitting at his desk, with his feet on the table and a little television on his Lap.

"I've seen this one. Timmy and the well. WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO PLAY NEW EPISODES????" Spike yelled at the television and through it on the floor. He got up from the chair and walked over to the television a little bit busted already. He began to jump on it, and smash it, and kick it.

"Not so tough are you now, wee television." he had a triumphant smile on his face.

"Spike, what are you doing?" Asked Angel completely clueless walking into the room

"I…I was…pause for 5 seconds coming Harm!" he pretended that Harmony was calling him as he strutted past Angel

"Spike, Harmony didn't call you." Angel turned around to look at him

"Oh, then I think somebody's getting old or need's a hearing aid. Right." he smiled pointing at Angel and walked out of his office.

Angel gave up on Spike, so long ago.

He went and sat down at his desk and put his papers aside. He was just thinking…clearing his mind…

All of a sudden the building's fire alarm went off.

"Angel? Angel? We have to get out of here, that demon Bloc is here." yelled Harmony running into his office

"But that's impossible, me and Spike killed him 6 months ago!"

"Well, he's back and pissed. He brought a whole bunch of demons and vamps behind him. There attacking us. We need to go!"

Angel ran from his desk to Harmony and grabbed her hand, they began running.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked

"They found a way out through the back."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty, sure."

As Angel and Harmony were turning a corner, Harmony got pulled back and stabbed through the heart with a stake.

"HARMONY!" yelled Angel, but it was to late she instantly turned into dust. He looked back.

"Hello, Angel!"

"Bloc!" Angel turned around and came face to face with an axe of diamonds right through his neck.

"Pwooooh"

Angel instantly woke up. He was sweating, he instantly looked over and saw Nina fast asleep. It must have been a dream. But it was so real. He got out of bed, and walked over to his phone.

"Hello, Collect call, Italy. Buffy Summers please"

"Thanks."

"Buffy?"

"I just had the weirdest dream"

"No, it was about the demon Bloc. It was more of a premonition. I saw it all. They ruined everything. It was really bad Buffy. I really need your help. I think he's coming back."

"We did."

"Oh I mean, me and Gunn."

"Can you come?"

"Great, bye"

XOXO

Buffy came down the stairs and saw Dawn and Andrew fighting over the remote.

"No, Star Wars is on!" yelled Andrew

"No, Andrew! I want to watch CSI Miami!"

"Andrew, just let her have the remote." Buffy cut in.

"But, Star Wars is on! There playing a marathon and there even playing Revenge of the Sith!" Andrew really wanted the remote

"Guys! St…"

The telephone rang and Buffy went to answer it. She went into the kitchen and grabbed the phone of the hook. You could still hear Dawn and Andrew fighting in the background

"Hello?" asked Buffy

"Angel?"

"Wow, you called to tell me about a dream? Were there unicorns?"

"Demon Bloc? But I thought you destroyed him.

"You and who?"

"Do you really need me?

"Fine, I'll see when I can book a flight."

"Bye."

Buffy hung the phone up and the hook.

She walked into the living room, where Dawn was watching CSI Miami and Andrew was outing on the couch with his arms folded and crossed on the couch.

"Who was it?" asked Dawn looking at Buffy

"Pack your bags guys. Were going back to LA."

_A/N-Okay What you think? Review Review. Props to my beta. LipsForBiting7_


End file.
